Made to Be Broken
by Songbird of the End
Summary: My take of how Naruto get his dream of becoming Hokage. Songfic, oneshot, and rating to be safe. Slight NarutoxOC. Penname used to be Albino Chocobo.


Hi people! I bet you all thought I died, huh?

Teral: ac almost did, _by my hand_.

Erm, yes but I'm still here! I told you all I write slowly. Anyway, this is a songfic. Hope you like!

Laret: albino chocobo does not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto, Iris, or the Goo Goo Dolls. She does own one thing that comes up in this fic, however.

* * *

_Iris_

_By the Goo Goo Dolls_

The crowd of villagers eventually dissipated and left the small figure lying on the ground. She had hidden and watched their attacking the boy, crying silent tears, _again_. She had trained to raise her speed just for the specific reason of getting away. Her stamina was not as good as the boy's and would not allow her to live through such an assault.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

Now that the villagers were long gone, she dashed from her hiding place to the small figure laying forgotten on the road. She felt deeply for the boy, but couldn't bring herself to talk to him for very long.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
_

Before she even got there, she was certain he wasn't breathing. She knelt beside him and carefully rolled him over so his back was on the ground. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw his face; she liked him, thought she'd never admit it to anyone. She desperately looked around, and, upon seeing no one, performed CPR._  
_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life_

It didn't take long for him to start breathing again, and she was deeply relieved when he did. Not because she was afraid of her social standing(and between us, she doesn't even have one). Nor was it because she was giving mouth-to-mouth to what the villagers called a monster. Just simply because he was alive._  
_

_Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
_

She looked around again, making sure that no one was watching. Then carefully, she grabbed the boy by his jacket and dragged him into the bushes. Her mind couldn't have wandered into dirty territories, seeing as she was only six._  
_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

She kept looking around, both her body and mind were on high alert. It was hard to detect people in ANBU, which they used to their advantage when going after her. She would always ask for _her_ help in order to get away._  
_

_When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
_

The boy groans, bringing her attention back to him. She gently picked up his head and placed it on her lap(which barely fit). His eyes closed tighter for a second, like he was squinting through his eyelids, then slowly opened. His once bright azure eyes were now clouded and almost looked soulless. He looked at the blurred white shape above him and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Okaa-san?"_  
_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies _

Her voice caught in her throat. How was she supposed to answer to that? She wasn't this boy's mother, they were the same age. She forced herself to calm down and reply in the kindest voice she could muster.

"Yes, my baby boy?"_  
_

_When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive  
_

His face seemed to lift a little. "You came," he wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to soak up some of her warmth, "you really came."

Her breath hitched again, and he continued speaking.

"Okaa-san, why does it hurt?"

She turned her attention back to the many cuts and bruises he sported which had already started to heal. She and pulled out a blue flower with exactly seven petals.

"Don't worry. Okaa-san will make the pain go away."_  
_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

He was silent for a moment as he felt his injuries heal a little faster than usual. Then, he decided to ask something that had been bothering him for a while.

"Okaa-san, why do they hate me?"

She hesitated: she couldn't tell him the truth. It was forbidden by both the Hokage and her own sympathy for the boy. So, she lied.

"Naruto, people don't like what is different from them. And so, if what they don't like isn't strong enough to fight back, they pick on the person."_  
_

_When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
_

"So, if I get stronger, will they leave me alone?"

She allowed a kind smile to cross her face, especially when she thought she was acting more mature than those thugs that like to mess with them.

"Of course. But for now, you should go back to sleep. You look exhausted."

He smiled softly as he drifted back into his sweet slumber._  
_

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

She frowned; it seemed so wrong to lie to such an innocent little boy, never mind the fact she could only have been a few seconds older. They weren't even related. She pushed some of her snow white hair out of her face, then pulled a now sleeping Naruto onto her back. Her stamina isn't nearly as good as his, and she could only hope she would be able to get him home before he woke up again._  
_

_When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
_

To her relief, she was able to get back to his apartment without collapsing or getting attacked. She fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, laying said keys onto the shelf beside the door. She didn't have to turn down his bed as the sheets were strewn everywhere. She gently laid him on the bed and tucked him in with a fair amount of difficulty, as she hadn't yet mastered the tree walking exercise._  
_

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

She relocked the door and took the spare key with her; after all, she sleeps there too, you know. It was a new moon, which meant hands-on training night. She eagerly ran out into the forest, while a white, translucent shape appeared beside her and ran with her. Once the shape became more defined, one could easily see that it was a wolf._  
_

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

Morning. The sun's light came streaming through the windows, hitting the small lump in the covers. Said covers shifted a bit, and out of the top came a head with bright yellow hair and sleepy blue eyes. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and blinked as he tried to remember how he got there last night. The events of last night hit him like a bowl of cold water, instantly waking him up.

"Okaa-san, were you really here?"

He looked around and noticed he had been tucked in. A happy grin covered his face as he jumped out of bed and ran into the adjacent room.

"Arachi! Arachi! I saw okaa-san last night!"

The other orphan he lived with opened her grey eyes which always had a tired hue to them. She smiled weakly at him.

"Really? You were really lucky then."

"Yeah! And you know what she said I should do?"

Arachi sat up in her bed, pushed some of her snow white hair out of the way, and stared politely at the bright azure eyes.

"What did she tell you to do?"

Naruto smiled proudly at knowing something Arachi didn't know. Then, wearing his trademark fox-like grin, he stated:

"She said I should become the Hokage!"

* * *

Yes! I own Arachi! She is my OC, so no stealy without permission! 

Teral: And this is the first songfic ac has done and requests to not be too harsh.

This started out as one thing and ended as another. It, like, _evolved_ as I was writing it!...And turned into a crappy songfic. Crap!

Laret: Please read and review!


End file.
